Regaining the throne
by FullyMenatlandObsessed
Summary: The SEQUEL to A true love! !IMPORTANT! AUTHORS NOTE !IMPORTANT!
1. For good

**Name: Eillah Leppa  
****Age: 15  
****Gender: Female  
****Description: Light brown hair, green-blue eyes, huge smile. She wears a Dark green tank top that says 'V is for Vegetarian' on it and black pants.  
****Kind-O-meter: Off the friggin chart!  
****Extra: She is a vegetarian and is almost completely obsessed with ghosts.**

**Chapter one: For good.**

**Eillah's POV**

I awoke one day. It was dark, like always. I yawned.

'What's today? Tuesday, Wednesday, Oh, it's Thursday.** THURSDAY!** Oh crap!' I thought.

I immediately went to my closet and got some stuff out.

"Let's see," I said to myself. "Favorite songs, check. Take your mind off it book, check. Bags of chocolate, SUPER CHECK! Everything's ready."

I put all the stuff in a bag and took it out of my room. I walked down the hall and thought 'Why does he not have ANY lighting in this place. He is so dark.' As I walked I tripped over a familiar yellow eyed thing.

I groaned at the annoying heartless. They where absolutely everywhere. Why so many?

I finally came up to the door I was looking for.

I entered without knocking, I knew she wouldn't mind.

She was sitting on her bed, looking at the ground.

"Hi! What a beautiful day, huh?" I said cheerfully.

Silence…

"Right, so want to listen to music?' I said.

Silence…

"Okay." I said as I put in one of her favorite CD's.

I had made it for her, it had all her favorite songs on it: 1985, break away, simple and clean, in my own little corner, and others.

"Can you turn it to 'My favorite things'?" She said in a soft voice.

I smiled, and did as she said. That was her most favorite since her mom used to sing it to her as a lullaby.

After we had listened to the CD, I gave her some chocolate and started talking to her about how things used to be.

"Remember when we used to act crazy and goof off a lot? We sung a lot too, and annoyed everyone, remember?" I said.

"…..yes…." She said softly.

She was really quiet so I decided…

_Unlimited. Just look at me. I'm limited and just look at you; you can do all I couldn't do. So now it's up to you. For both of us. Now it's up to you._ I sang.

She looked at me for a moment.

_I've herd it said, that people come into our lives for a reason, bringing something we must learn, and we are led, to those who help us most to grow if we let them, and we help them in return. Well I don't know if I believe that's true. But I know I'm who I am today because I knew you. Like a comet pulled from orbit, as it passes a sun. Like a stream that meets a boulder, halfway through the wood. Who can say if I've been changed for the better? But, because I knew you… I have been changed, for good._ She continued.

I smiled.

_It well may be, that we will never meet again in this lifetime so let me say before we part, so much of me, is made of what I've learned from you, you'll be with me, like a handprint on my heart. So now whatever way our stories end, I know you have rewritten mine by being my friend. Like a ship blown from its mooring, by a wind off the sea. Like a seed dropped by a sky bird in a distant wood. Who can say if I've been changed for the better? But, because I knew you… _I sang.

_Because I knew you…_ She added.

_I have been changed for good._ We both sang.

She smiled a bit, wish is great since she hasn't in six months.

_And just to clear the air, I ask forgiveness, for the things I've done you've blamed me for…_ I sang.

_But then I guess we know there's blame to share…_ She sang.

_And none of it seems to mater any more!_ We sang together.

_Like a ship blown from its mooring, by a wind off the sea. _I sang.  
_Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes a sun. _She sang at the same time.

_------------------------Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood. _I sang.  
_Like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood. _She sang at the same time again.

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better? I do believe I have been changed for the better._ We sang in unison.

_And, because I knew you…_ She sang.

_Because I knew you… _I sang

_I have been changed… For good…._ We sang again.

She started laughing.

"We haven't sung that in seven months." She said.

"Yep! And you're laughing!" I added.

"Listen, I'm sorry." She said.

"For what?" I asked.

"Well, the past six months worth of Thursdays you've don't this for me. I feel bad that you had to take care of me like that." She said.

"It's okay. That's what friends are for, right." I said. "Besides, you'd do that for me if, well, that stuff happened to me."

She giggled a bit. "Your right." She admitted.

"And you don't owe me anything. You saved my life!" I said. "If it weren't for you, I would have been killed like all the other people of light in this world."

"Yeah, Ansem is hard to negotiate with, but I did." She said.

"Right, so, thank you, Marina!" I said.

"You're welcome!" Marina said back.

**Authors mindless ramblings…**

**There you go! The beginning of a beautiful SEQUEL! Hope you like chapter one. If you do, _REVIEW!_ If you don't, WHY ARE YOU EVEN READING THIS!**

**O.o What a nice button! If you don't push it then I'll cry! T.T Then I'll stab you:B**

**V You know you want to press it! V**


	2. Ansem's castle or Finding

**Chapter Two: Ansem's castle or Finding**

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or some crap like that. **

**Claimer**

**But I do own Marina and Eillah so if you steal them you will die… MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Riku's POV**

I just stood there, banging my head against the wall.

"Stop that!" Donald duck yelled.

"Why should I?" I said and continued to bang my head against the wall.

"Because (bang) It's (bang) ANOYYING!" He screeched.

"Well, maybe if you fly faster I wouldn't be so bored I'd bang my head against the wall." I said.

"Well, maybe if you saved your girlfriend we wouldn't be flying all over the place!" He screamed back.

"Well, we're flying all over the place because YOU can't even figure out which world she lives in!" I yelled.

"It's not my fault you never asked which world she came from!" He yelled.

"Guys, stop fighting." Sora said. "Now, Goofy, Which world have we been to?"

"Let's see. Angel's hollow, Angel city, Heaven, Kingdom of Heaven, Angel's forest, Angel's Retreat, Angel's meadow, The Angel hair pasta factory, and Angel's Mountain." Goofy said.

"How many other worlds do we have to go to?" I said.

"Well, none…" Goofy said.

"WHAT?" I said a bit too loud.

"Well, there is one but it got renamed." Goofy explained.

"What is it called?" I asked.

"It used to be called 'Angel's heaven', but now they call it 'Ansem's Kingdom'. Should we go there?" Goofy said.

"Sora, did you forget to mention that Ansem took over her kingdom?" I asked him irritably.

"Um… I guess so…." He said quietly.

"So we go there?" Donald asked.

Sora and I both nodded 'yes' to him and he set a course for Ansem's Kingdom.

This just so happened to be only two worlds away so it took a matter of minutes to be able to see it.

There was a huge black castle on the world, with dead trees surrounding it, not very inviting in my opinion.

"Won't we stand out there?" I asked.

"Leave it to me!" Donald said.

After ten more minutes we landed there. Donald used his magic on us to change our appearance so we wouldn't stand out.

We wore black robes and our skin became pale. For me it pretty much stayed the same. We all sort of looked evil.

There was a single road, withered and dead trees surrounding, leading to a black castle.

"Ok, let's split up. Riku and Donald, you to search the…" Sora said but I cut him off.

"You really think that's a good idea?" I said.

"Fine, Riku and GOOFY search the right side of the castle, Donald and I will search the left, Got it?"

"Got it…" We all said.

We all walked down the road and entered the castle. It was very dark, the walls where mostly plain, with the exception of black tapestries with big 'A's on them and two suits of armor holding black spears that stood near the entrance.

There was a big hall way with two curving staircases at the end, both leading to the second floor that was separated by a huge statue of Ansem coming from the first floor.

Once we got there, Goofy and I took the one to the right, while Donald and Sora took the one to the left.

There where two doors at the top of the staircase.

"Which one?" Goofy asked.

"That one…" I said pointing to the door to the right.

I couldn't explain why, I just had a feeling she was there.

We went through the door and it lead to another dark hallway, but this one was narrower and had more doors.

"Gawrsh. It'll take forever to search every one of em." Goofy said.

I nodded. A moment later I could barely make out the sound of singing in the background…

_So if you can't find me. Look to the western sky. As someone told me lately, "Every one deserves a chance to fly." And if I'm flying solo, At least I'm flying free. To those who'd ground me, take a message back from me. Tell them how I am defying gravity. I'm flying high and defying gravity…_

"Did ya hear that?" Goofy asked.

I nodded again. We began to walk down to investigate when…

"Heartless!" Goofy said.

I got my Soul Eater out and attacked. Before Goofy had a chance too help they where all dead.

"Let's go." I told him.

We continued to walk down until we came to a particular door. I stooped walking to look at it.

"Somethin wrong?" Goofy asked.

"I think she's in there…" I said.

"How'd ya know?" He asked.

"Just a feeling I guess." I replied.

"_I'm gonna go get some water for us, Ok?" _Said a feminine voice.

"_Ok." _Said another vaguely familiar voice.

The door opened and a girl with light brown hair stepped out.

"EEP!" She said surprised we where there.

"What is it?" Said the second feminine voice.

I could sort of make out the out the outline of a girl sitting on the bed. She blended into the background because of her black clothing and cloak.

"Who are you?" The first girl asked.

"We can't tell ya. That'd be muddling." Goofy said.

The girl looked at him funny.

The second girl got up and started walking towards the door.

"What's going on?" The second girl asked.

As she walked up closer, she kind of looked like…

"Marina?" I asked.

"Riku? Is that you?" She asked.

We nodded 'yes' to each other and Marina smiled.

"This is THE Riku?" The other girl asked.

"Uh-huh!" Marina said. "Oh! Riku, this is Eillah. Eillah this is Riku."

"Hi." I said.

"And this is…" Marina looked at Goofy for a moment. "Who are you?"

"Oh, sorry. My names' Goofy." He said.

"Now that the introductions are over, let's go, Marina." I said.

She looked at Eillah, who began to frown.

"No…" She said turning away.

"What?" I asked.

"Unless…" She said turning back around. "Eillah comes too!"

Eillah smiled again.

"I'm not sure Donald'll like it…" Goofy said.

"She comes!" Riku said excitedly.

We all started walking back to the main hallway. Marina and I where in front.

"How did you guys find us?" Marina asked.

"I just had a feeling that you where there…" I said.

"Like a weird feeling in your heart?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's exactly it." I said.

"I got that too…" She said.

We walked down the stairs to the big hallway. As we neared the entrance, the suit of armors' eyes started to glow. They both brought down their spears on the ground with a 'TUHD'. The floor around them started to crumble, and fall.

We all started to run for the staircase. I got there first then Goofy and Eillah.

Marina was being weighed down by her big cloak so she ran slower.

The floor began to crumble under her feet as she neared the staircase.

"Marina, Fly!" I ordered her.

"I can't!" She yelled back.

The floor started to fall. SO I dove for her and caught her hand, almost falling off myself. Eillah and Goofy rushed to help me and Marina.

We got her up she tanked us many times.

"I should have told you, me and Eillah are not allowed to leave the castle. When we try that's what happens." Marina explained.

We went back up to the second floor.

"How'll we leave then?" Goofy asked.

"Like this." Eillah said.

She walked up to a wall and cast blizzard on it. The she went to the frozen wall, and kicked it as hard as she could.

The wall didn't break; Eillah just got incredible foot pain.

Marina sighed.

"Stand back." She commanded.

We all took a few steps back.

Four boulders came out of the ground and circled Marina. One of them crashed into the wall, making a hole, but it wasn't big enough to fit through.

When the other three boulders crashed through the wall, it was bigger than we needed to fit us through.

"How'd ya do that?" Goofy asked.

"Well it's easy. I just modified one of my dads' tricks." Marina said.

"How will we get down?" I asked.

"Leave that to me." Marina said.

Four more boulders emerged out of the ground. She sat down on one and motioned us to do the same.

After we where all seated the boulders lifted into the air and one by one, went through the hole.

Once we all were on the ground, Goofy and I led the girls to the Gummi ship.

"This is it." I said showing them the ship.

We all went inside. Sora and Donald went back yet. I went over to Marina who was sitting at the table in the mini-kitchen.

"Marina?" I began. "When the floor was crumbling beneath your feet, you said you couldn't fly. Why not?"

Marina looked down, a sad expression on her face. Then she stood up.

"Because…" She said.

She took off her cloak and…

**Authors Mindless ramblings…**

**Ooh! The dreaded cliff hanger! How did you like it? I want to know the nice things you have to say. And if you don't have nice things to say, here's my philosophy… If you can't say something nice, SCREW OFF AND DIE! (Smile) I'm an anti-flame person so don't review flames! PLEASE! Oh and _REVIEW!_**

**V Press it! Press it! V**


	3. A sad flashback

**Chapter Three: A sad flashback**

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or some crap like that. **

**Claimer**

**But I do own Marina and Eillah so if you steal them you will die… MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

"_Because…" She said._

_She took off her cloak and…_

**Marina's POV**

He gasped.

My wings where torn and cut. He stood there, staring for a while.

Goofy noticed too. "Gawrsh. What happened?"

"After I came back to the castle," She began. "I discovered that my father was being kept in the dungeon. Even though he was a horrible parent I felt sorry for him and went to see him…"

**Flashback**

_I walked down the dark corridor, coming to an old looking door. I went inside and went down the stone steps. I came to the bottom and looked around. It was darker down here, even creepier than the rest of the palace. As I walked, a glimpse of gray caught my eye. I turned my head to look and saw my father. He was in uncomfortable looking chains that glowed purple. As I looked at him I noticed his wing… It was torn and cut. I gasped without meaning to._

_He looked up to see me. _

"_What are you doing here?" he asked._

"_I was worried about you, father…" I said._

"_You have to get out of here, NOW!" He commanded._

"_But, why?" I asked._

"_If Ansem catches you here…" He started to say then I noticed I was standing in someone's shadow._

_I started to turn around when someone slapped me hard the face, so hard that I fell to the ground._

"_I told you not to come here." A voice said threateningly._

_I didn't need to look to know it was Ansem._

"_Now here's your punishment." He said._

_An almost completely invisible heartless pinned me down so I couldn't move again. _

'_At least I know how we weren't able to move…' I thought._

_Heartless started coming out of the ground, At least a dozen at a time._

_I shut my eyes, I didn't know what he was going to do, but I didn't want to find out ether way._

_The surrounding heartless began to pull on my wing, cutting some of the feathers. _

_On Ansem's command, they pulled harder, most of them pulling feathers out. I winced heavily; it hurt more than you'd think it would._

_He commanded them to pull even harder, causing me a great deal of pain. Tears began to stream down my cheeks, even though I knew that wouldn't do anything, I couldn't help it._

_After the heartless where done, my wings looked like Father's. Ansem walked over to me and kneeled down next to me._

"_I hope you never wake up…" He whispered then but his hand on a point on the back of my neck and I passed out._

**End Flashback**

"That's terrible!" Goofy said.

I nodded as I picked my cloak back up.

"I'm sorry," Riku said.

"You don't have to apologize." I said putting on my cloak again.

"No, if I would have saved you back on Destiny Islands than that wouldn't have happened." He said.

"And if you saved me, Eillah would be dead…" I said. "I saved her, she and I where the only two people of the light left on that world."

"Yeah, don't beat yourself up." Eillah said.

"I guess, but still, do you want me to beat his face in for you?" He asked then cracked his knuckles.

"You'll have plenty of time to do that when we get back my kingdom." I said.

"But Ansem's a tuff guy. How'd ya plan to beat him?" Goofy asked.

"True, he's strong. So to beat him, I guess we have to be stronger." I said. "And how do we become stronger?"

"Beat heartless." Goofy answered.

"Right, and since Ansem and the heartless are back, what will they try to do?" I asked again.

"Destroy the worlds." Eillah said.

"And what will the Key blade master have to do to stop him?" I asked.

"Lock the worlds." Riku said.

"And we're gonna help him. So we can beat Ansem and the darkness and get back my kingdom!" I said in a motivational speaker kind of way.

"Oh, sorry," I said. "I let the motivational speech lessons get to me…."

"Hey, where'd Sora and Donald go?" Goofy asked.

Riku looked out the window a moment, then motioned everyone to be quiet and turned off the light.

"When they come, yell surprise at them." He whispered.

The door opened and Riku turned on the lights…

"SUPEISE!" We all yelled.

A duck person jumped in the air and Sora looked surprised.

Riku started laughing.

"376 for Riku, 0 for Donald." Goofy said.

"Hi, Sora!" I said walking up to him.

"Hey, you found her!" He said.

"Oh, Sora, meet Eillah. Eillah, meet Sora." I said. "And who's that?"

"Oh, this is Donald. Donald, this is Marina." He introduced.

I crouched down to see him face to face. I held out my hand to him. "Nice to meet you."

He tilted his head to one side and looked at me.

"You're too polite to be _his_ girlfriend." Donald said.

"HEY!" Riku said.

I giggled a bit. "I'm required to be polite, It's a princess thing."

"Say, are you two King Mickey's knights?" I asked.

"Yup, how'd ya guess?" Goofy said.

"My mother was friends with your Queen. Her name was Queen Camille or Cammy of Angel's Heaven." I said.

Who is she?" Donald said motioning to Eillah.

"She's my friend, Eillah." I said.

"Why is she here?" He asked.

"Because, if I don't come with you, I'll be killed." Eillah said.

"And I said I wouldn't come if she didn't too." I added.

Donald did a 'HUMPH' and went to the pilot's seat.

"Prepare for takeoff." He said.

We all sat down.

The ship started and we took off.

**Authors mindless ramblings…**

**Locking worlds, eh? (Smiles) that's right, CROSSOVERS! Prepare, for, the most astounding thing ever to be typed on the face of the earth! Ok, maybe I over exaggerated a TINY bit but, hey. Here are examples of crossovers…**

**Full Metal Alchemist**

**Danny Phantom (Just Plain Insane, yes, it's DP)**

**Avatar the last air bender**

**Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of time**

**Inu Yasha**

**Zatch Bell**

**Ruroni Kenshin**

**Yeah, I have a lot of typing to do…**


	4. CROSSOVER TIME

**Chapter Four: CROSSOVER TIME**

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or some crap like that. **

**Claimer**

**But I do own Marina and Eillah so if you steal them you will die… MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Sora's POV**

We landed at Traverse town at about noon.

Marina took one look at this place and was in awe.

"So… pretty…." She said.

"Yeah, I like this place too." I said.

"No, the stars. I haven't seen stars like this for months. It's so cloudy at the castle; I never got to see the stars like this." She said, and then she looked around. "This place is nice, too."

'Girls…' I thought.

"Follow me." I told everybody.

I led them up some stairs to a big door, and went through. We where on an area, right over a fountain. I stepped forward and heartless appeared. Marina drew her arrows; Riku got his soul eater, Donald his staff, Goofy his shield, And I got my key blade ready. Eillah stood there, completely pissed off she didn't have a cool weapon. We all started fighting, except Eillah, and beat them easily.

I took them to the hotel, where I checked the room Leon, Yuffie and Aerith had before. They just so happened to be there… Don't ask how…

"You're here to talk about darkness's return, right?" Aerith asked.

We all nodded.

"And why the heartless are here after I've already locked this world." I said.

"They'll figure out its locked and leave soon." Leon said.

"You know the drill, Sora. Lock the world you haven't yet, and save everyone." Yuffie said.

After a long conversation of boring stuff we already knew, we went to get Eillah a weapon. We went to the Item shop to see what Donald's nephews had.

"What type of fighting are you best at?" Riku asked Eillah.

She thought a moment. "Hand to hand." She said.

"Ok, well have your best hand to hand combat weapon." I said.

"The best we have is this." Dewey said pulling out some black gloves with spikes at the knuckles. "It's designed to genetically attach itself to the hand, making it comfortable and reliable, but you can still take it off. It's not permanently attached. It's very advanced and gives a 20 thunder magic endurance to the owner. All at the price of 20,000 munny."

All our moths dropped open except for Marina.

"HOW CAN WE AFFORD THAT!" I yelled.

Marina quietly walked up and put a large amount of munny on the table.

"Will that do?" She asked.

The small duck gave her the gloves which she handed to Eillah.

"There you go." Marina said smiling.

"Thanks!" Eillah said trying on the gloves.

Everyone stared at Marina, but not Eillah.

"Did you forget I'm a princess?" She asked.

'Oh, I forgot…' I thought as she walked out.

"Well, it looks like this trip wasn't a complete waste of time." Eillah said admiring her new gloves.

"Yeah, so let's go." Donald said.

We all agreed and headed for the ship.

"Hey, Donald, can I drive?" Riku asked.

"No!" Donald said.

"C'mon you never let me drive before." He said.

"No!" Donald said again.

…………..

"We're nearing a new world." Donald said.

"Can I land?" Riku asked.

"No." Donald said.

"Please?" He asked.

"No!" The duck said.

"PLEASE?" Riku asked.

"NO!" Donald screamed.

Riku grabbed the controls from Donald and Donald struggled against Riku to get them back.

"Riku you shouldn't do that." Marina said.

"She's right." I added.

The ship started shaking and losing altitude.

Marina got out of her seat to go tell Riku to sit back down. Then the ship did a jerk backwards, sending Marina and Riku flying back to the door. The door broke open and they fell out, right above a huge forest.

**Marina's POV**

We here hurtling to the ground at a very fast rate.

"ARE YOU OK?" I yelled to Riku.

"YEAH, IM FINE!" He yelled back.

I took of my cloak and tied it around my waist.

Slowly, I made my way over to Riku.

I took hold of his hand and began to flap my wings. Even though I couldn't fly, it slowed down the rate we where falling.

By the time we got to the ground, we had slowed down enough for a safe landing.

"Are you ok?" I asked once we got down and I put my cloak back on.

"Fine." He said. "Just hungry."

I sighed. "We're in a forest, why not try and catch a rabbit or something."

He nodded and darted off.

"Wait!" I yelled then ran after.

'Boys…" I thought.

………….

"You wait here while I catch something for us to eat." Riku said.

"Ok…" I said sitting down on the stump of a tree.

Just then, a rabbit darted from a bush right next to the stump I sat on. Riku ran after it. It went into a clearing and I could faintly hear someone yell right before Riku ran into the clearing…

_Wind scar!_

Is what I heard.

As Riku ran out into the clearing, a violent gust of wind threw Riku ten feet to the right.

My eyes widened a second and I ran over to him.

"Are you ok?" I asked coming up to him.

I turned around to see a man wearing all red, who has long gray hair, a bead necklace, dog ears and an oversized sword in his hands.

I immediately ran over to him.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" I yelled.

"I was tryin' to get the rabbit but your genius friend over there got in the way." The said.

"HOW DID YOU EXPECT HIM TO KNOW YOU WHERE THERE?" I screamed in outrage. "You're not the most important freaking person in the universe you know! You expect him to know where the hell you are when the hell you are and stay away! HUH?"

I slapped him as hard as I could across the face and since I got so much strength from archery…

"OW! How can a _human_ slap so hard?" He said holding his cheek.

(FMO speaks... "On the face you perv.s!" FMO has spoken…)

I slapped him again. "I AM NOT A HUMAN!"

"Your right, you don't smell human." He said.

I slapped him again.

"Stop slapping me!" He yelled.

"_InuYasha!" _I herd a feminine voce call.

I herd her call it again, this time louder, as if coming closer.

It kept getting louder until someone came through the trees. It was a girl, probably around my age; she had nice black hair and wore a green mini-skirt and a white shirt.

"Is this yours?" I asked the girl.

"Yes, His name is InuYasha, and I'm Kagome." She said.

"WELL THE IDIOT ATTACKED MY… Oh god, Riku!" I yelled then ran over to him.

He was badly bleeding on his left side.

"Stay still, this wont hurt a bit." I reassured him.

I held my hands in front of Riku and a green spiraling light that almost looked like a ribbon, emerged from the clouds and fell on him. His wounds glowed green then evaporated.

"Did you really attack that boy?" Kagome asked InuYasha.

"Well I…" He said then she yelled. "SIT BOY!"

His necklace brought him head first into the ground.

I couldn't help but laugh…

**Authors mindless ramblings…**

**So, did you like it? Oh, btw, thanks for all the positive reviews. FMO IS PLEASED! (Passes out chocolate chip cookies to everyone.) (Passes out butter scotch Carmel apple doodles to Just Plain Insane.) Keep up the good reviewing!**

**V Push or DIE! V**


	5. The unnammed chapter of mystery

**Chapter Five: The unnamed chapter of mystery**

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or some crap like that. **

**Claimer**

**But I do own Marina and Eillah so if you steal them you will die… MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Riku's POV**

Kagome and InuYasha took us back to their camp. There where two tents set up and a fire going.

"Riku, Marina. Meet Songo." A black haired woman in wearing a Light pink and dark pink shirt with a green skirt waved. "Miroku," An also black haired monk in a blue kimono bowed. "Shippo," A little red haired kid wearing a green shirt, dark blue pants, a puffy tail and a tan vest smiled. "And Kirara." Kagome finished and small yellow cat with two tails that had black stripes on them meowed.

"Nice to meet you all." Marina said.

I just waved.

The monk rushed over to Marina and asked. "Would you like to bear my child?"

"Would you like to meet my boyfriend?" She asked grabbing my hand and pushing me forward while she handed me the sharpest arrow she had.

The lecher Put his hands up in the air and smiled while slowly walking backwards.

"I meant nothing by that. Honest." He said.

I glared at him.

"It's about time someone did that." Shippo said.

"Aw." Marina said. "You're so cute,"

She went over to Shippo and hugged him.

"Are you a fox?" She asked.

"Wow, no one ever guesses that. They always say squirrel demon or something." The little fox said.

"You're a demon?" She asked almost dropping him.

"Yes, and so is Kirara. InuYasha's only half-demon." He said.

She dropped the little fox this time. Folded her arms and turned away.

"Where I come from, your people hate my people." She said.

"What do you mean by that?" Songo asked.

"It means I'm an angel." She said, turning back around.

"Really?" Pretty much everyone asked except for me.

She nodded.

"I like angels. There kind-hearted," Marina smiled. "Unlike some people I know." Shippo said looking at InuYasha, who hit him on the head.

"Hey, can we see your wings?" Kagome asked.

Marina's smile faded.

I looked at her with sympathetic eyes.

"Is there something wrong?" Songo asked.

"No it's just… uh…" She tried to say.

"She feels self conscious about her wings, Right?" I lied.

"Right! That's exactly it!" She lied too.

"Oh, ok." Kagome said

"Me and Kagome where about to go to the lake to take a bath, want to come?" Songo suggested.

"Did I forget to mention," Marina began. "I'm not just any angel, I'm the princess."

"Wow." Shippo said.

Miroku didn't say anything, he was too afraid of me.

"So can I bate alone?" She asked.

"Fine with me." Kagome said.

Songo nodded in agreement.

Songo and Kagome left to go bathe.

"Aren't you gonna rush after them to see them bathe?" Marina asked Miroku.

"One comment and I'm marked for life?" He asked.

She nodded.

As they continued arguing and Shippo watched to make sure Miroku wouldn't try anything, I walked over to InuYasha.

"You here to yell at me?" He asked not even looking at me.

"No…" I said.

"But aren't you mad." He said looking down a bit.

"It's ok; you were trying to get the rabbit." I said.

He completely looked down now.

"What really amazes me is your attack. How did you do that with your sword?" I asked.

"My sword is special, It was made from one of my fathers' own fangs." He said.

"My swords nothing like that." I said.

"You have a sword?" He asked.

I nodded 'yes'. "Wanna see it?" I asked.

"I've got nothin' else to do." He said.

I took out my sword to show him. He looked at it.

"Pretty good sword you got." He said.

"Yep, only one of its kind. Though I think yours is better." I said.

About a half hour passed, I was still talking to InuYasha, and Marina and Miroku where still arguing.

Songo and Kagome finally came back.

"Hi." Marina said. "I kept the lecher from peeping on you the whole time."

"Is that why you where arguing?" He asked.

"Yep!" She said smiling.

"Thanks, Marina." Kagome said.

"Well I'm gonna take a bath now. Can you keep the lecher away from me now?" She asked them.

"Ok." The two girls said.

She then headed off.

**MEANWHILE**

**Eillah's POV**

"We've been searching forever!" I complained.

"C'mon, this is your best friend we're talking about." Sora said.

After a few minutes we found our way to a camp, there where two tents and a campfire.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" I asked.

A monk wearing a blue kimono came out.

He rushed over to me and said. "Would you consider bearing my child?"

I was about to punch him in the face with my new gloves but Sora grabbed my wrist.

So instead. "NO!" I screamed in the monks' ear.

Riku came out of one of the tents.

"Hi!" he said coming over.

"Hi Riku, Where's Marina." Sora said.

"She's at the lake taking a…" Riku said.

Sora cut him off. "I'll go get her." He bolted towards the lake they passed an hour ago. (Before Songo and Kagome went.)

"Wait no!" Riku said and darted after him.

**Authors mindless ramblings…**

**Marina's not gonna like this. How did you like the chapter? I wanna know! Thanks again for all the nice reviews. You all rock! The reviewing is what keeps me writing such awesome stories. Oh and I was evil before, ask Just Plain Insane. She keeps Danny Fenton at her house this summer and I LOVE to torment him every minute. Although I haven't recently, because he's been nice. Well, review your hearts out and tell me how much me and my stories rock. OR YOU'LL DIE!**

**V It's a BIG RED SHINEY button V**


	6. Sleep over party!

**Chapter six: Sleep over party!**

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or some crap like that. **

**Claimer**

**But I do own Marina and Eillah so if you steal them you will die… MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Questionmark person,Did you actually see the series? (Taps foot while holding the frying pan I stole, err, I mean borrowed for Heat of friendship.) There are several episodes that have Kirara in the title. I know, WTF where they thinking. It should be Keylala but it's THEIR mistake not mine. Sorry for the inconvenience, COOKIES FOR ALL!(Passes out cookies)**

**Marina's POV**

I got to the lake, took off my clothes and stepped in. It was warm? Thanks FMO.

(FMO speaks… "I wouldn't thank me just yet…" FMO has spoken…)

_Marina!_

'Sora?' I thought.

As the call got louder I began to panic.

'Holy crap, what if he sees me?' I thought.

The voice got so loud it was like he was right next to me.

_Sora, don't!_

Riku's voice said.

Sora came through the bushes, Riku stayed behind.

I let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"That's why..." Riku said, still behind the bushes.

Sora's face was bright red.

"Uh, Marina, I didn't know. Well I knew you where here but I didn't know, well you know. Please don't kill me." He said, looking away.

I scowled at him and grabbed for my clothes.

Riku's hand came out of the bus hand grabbed Sora, pulling him back behind the bush.

This gave me the opportunity to get dressed.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" I yelled.

I herd a sound like running.

'He's faster than me. How can I catch up with him?' I thought.

I started running.

I got my bow and arrows out.

He ran towards a tree.

Perfect.

I drew back an arrow and aimed for his sleeve. I let go and…

Sora's sleeve got pinned to the tree by my arrow.

He yelped in surprise then grabbed it and tried to pull it out. He had no such luck.

I got up to him in a matter of seconds.

I slapped him hard across the face, making an echoing sound that went through the forest.

I walked off and left him there, pinned to the tree.

"You're not gonna leave me here, are you?" He yelled as I disappeared into the forest.

When I got to camp, Riku was already there.

"How did you get here so fast?" I asked him.

"I took the shortcut." He said.

Then I noticed, Eillah, Donald and Goofy where there.

"Hi guys." I said waving to them.

"Where'd Sora go?" Goofy asked.

"Well…" I said.

Just then, Sora walked back. A huge red mark across the face and an arrow in his sleeve.

I giggled a little bit.

"I'm going to bed…" He said.

"Uh, Sora, There's an arrow in your shirt." Riku said.

"I know." He said.

He went into the boys' tent.

"Its late, maybe we should go to bed too." Kagome said.

I didn't put up an argument. I was tired.

After I got in the tent and in a spare bedroll they kept.

"This is nice, almost like a sleepover." Kagome said.

I immediately sat up.

"I love sleepovers!" I said.

"Great!" Kagome said.

"Why don't we do something fun. Like something we'd do at a sleepover." I said.

"Why don't we tell each other secrets you've never told before." Eillah suggested.

"Ok I'll go first!" I said. "Riku and I are going to be married!"

"Really, he proposed just like that?" Eillah asked.

"Oh, he doesn't know yet." I said, smiling.

"But if he doesn't know how is he supposed to marry..." Kagome started but Eillah motioned her to stop.

"Ok, who's next?" I asked.

"I'll go!" Eillah said. "Once, I was mad at someone who works at a fancy clothes store so I clipped the buttons off there most expensive outfit, and threw it at the persons head."

Everyone looked at her funny.

"Kagome?" I asked.

"Ok. I've never told anyone this but... I like InuYasha." Kagome blurted out.

"Well, DUH." I said.

"Was it a secret?" Eillah asked.

"I've been around you less than an hour and I knew that." I said.

"I've been around you less than ten minutes and I knew that." Eillah said.

Kagome blushed. "It's that obvious, huh?"

"Ok, your turn, Songo." I said.

"I don't know what to say." Songo said.

"Say anything." Eillah said.

"Ok… You know Miroku… I have a huge crush on him…" Songo said blushing.

"Well, DUH." I said.

"Was it a secret?" Eillah asked.

"I've been around you less than an hour and I knew that." I said.

"I've been around you less than ten minutes and I knew that." Eillah said.

Songo blushed. "It's that obvious, huh?"

Eillah sat confused for a second. "Didn't we just do that?"

"Lets play a prank on the boys!" I suggested.

"OK!" Kagome said.

We went outside of the tent. But as soon as we where out, heartless started appearing out of thin air.

"Crap…" I whispered under my breath.

**Authors mindless ramblings…**

**Heartless! EEP! Yeah, I'm done with that… DIdyoulike this chappie? If you do,REVIEW! If you dont, SCREW YOU! Hehe, that rhymed. Review, screw you! Review, screw you! YAY! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! IM HAVING FUN!REVIEW OR DIE! Please…… **

**V Luke, I am for Father's button. PUSH ME! V**


	7. Enter Sesshomaru and Naraku

**Chapter seven: Enter Sesshomaru and Naraku**

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or some crap like that. **

**Claimer**

**But I do own Marina and Eillah so if you steal them you will die… MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**

**Eillah's POV**

I froze.

"I thought there weren't any on this world yet." I said to Marina.

"Me too…" She replied.

One of the heartless lunged forward.

"Kagome, Sango! Get behind us!" Marina commanded.

I did a back-kick sending the heartless flying.

Then the others started attacking. Marina got her bow and arrows out and ready.

I punched a heartless that died right after.

'Wow, these are good gloves…' I thought.

A heartless came up behind me and…

"Look out!" Marina yelled.

I turned around and was about to attack when an arrow came and pierced the heartless' head.

"Thanks!" I yelled punching another heartless.

"Any time!" She yelled back and got two heartless with one arrow.

More heartless began appearing. It seemed like for everyone we killed, five more took its place.

After a few minutes there where too many to handle.

"There are too many!" Marina yelled pointing out the obvious.

"What else is new?" I yelled sarcastically over the heartless' dieing screams.

It wasn't long before we where trapped back to back in a sea of heartless.

"Great, now what?" I asked.

Just then, the weirdest thing happened…

An obscenely huge boomerang came out of nowhere and killed two heartless. When it turned around and went to a place behind us. I saw Sango catch it. She wasn't wearing her regular cloths though; she was dressed in a pink and black outfit.

'Where the hell did the outfit come from?' I though.

Kagome was standing next to her, bow and arrows at hand. Then there was a huge yellow cat that reminded me of Kirara.

"What is that?" Marina asked, motioning to the big cat.

"That's Kirara; she changes into this form to fight." Sango explained.

"You mean you guys fight?" She asked.

The two nodded.

Kagome and Marina stood side by side, shooting every heartless we could.

Sango threw her giant boomerang while I punched and kicked. Kirara was next to me and helped me a lot.

We had finally killed the last heartless, when a strange heartless I've never seen before tried to grab Marina.

"Marina watch out!" I yelled running towards her.

I pushed her out of the way, but instead of her. The heartless grabbed me!

As it was carrying me off and no one could do anything because they might hurt me I yelled. "HOW DID YOU NOT SEE THIS THING? IT'S THE SIZE OF A FRIEAKING BUS!"

………..

At some point in time I passed out from exhaustion, and I don't want to bore you with all the walking the heartless did so I'm just going to skip to the point...

I awoke in a small, dark room… Hey, it's just like my room in Ansem's castle: Small, dark and cold!

Any way, I went up to the door to see if it was locked. It wasn't.

Whoever put me here either thought I would be unconscious or is really stupid…

I quietly left the room and walked down a dimly lit corridor.

As I neared the end I herd voices…

_That girl is not the one I wanted. _A man said.

_Yes sir, but… _A woman said.

_No exceptions, you where supposed to be watching the heartless._

_Yes, Naraku…_

_Now go, bring me the girl you caught. She may tell us where the Princess is…_

I herd footsteps and ran as quickly and quietly as possible.

'Please be exit.' I though coming to a door.

I opened the door.

It was filled with angry looking heartless and demons that immediately looked at me.

"Not exit…" I said and slammed the door.

I ran again.

I came to another door. It was bigger than that one, and nicer.

I opened it.

"Exit!" I said.

Just then, the female voice I heard spoke again.

"You, Stop!" The woman commanded.

I ran out the door. Only to be noticed by two huge heartless guards.

As I ran, they followed.

I ran as hard and fast as possible. Trying to lose them.

"Not good!" I mumbled as I ran.

I came through some trees and bumped into someone.

"How dare you, human." A small toad man sneered. "You are in the presence of Lord Sesshomaru. Show some respect and apologize to him."

"Oh, I didn't know. I'm sorry, Lord Sesshomaru." I apologized. "I was in a hurry I'm running from…"

But before I could finish, the heartless came running.

The one they called Sesshomaru drew a sword and attacked, killing both of them.

"Wow that was amazing!" I said. "I was captured and separated from my friends, could you help me?"

Sesshomaru just walked past me.

'Rude…' I said in my mind.

The toad followed him, and so did a big, two headed lizard thing. Sitting on top of the lizard thing was a small girl.

A moment after they passed the girl said, "Keep up or you're left behind."

I smiled.

'So, he is going to help me…' I thought and ran up.

I looked at the girl.

"My name's Eillah, what's yours?" I asked.

"I'm Rin." She said.

"That's Master Jaken." She added, pointing to the toad.

"And of course, Lord Sesshomaru." She finished.

"It's nice to meet you." I said.

"Yes, I like having another girl around." She said. "Will you be my friend?"

"Sure, you can never have too many." I said too her.

'When did I become so good with kids?' I thought to myself.

I shrugged it off. It's just one of the mysteries of life…

**Authors mindless ramblings…**

**Yay! New chappie! Review or else! Heart of Friendship, Your kidding… You're dedicating a whole chapter to me? None of my friends have ever done that! (Hits Just Plain Insane) I dedicated a whole character to you, Hallie, (coughEillahcoughcough) and you can't write one chapter in dedication to me? I can't believe it! Wait, yeah I can because it's real life and so… yeah… REVIEW OR DIE!**

**V I'm running out of things to say V**


	8. Naraku's demise

**Chapter eight: Naraku's demise**

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or some crap like that. **

**Claimer**

**But I do own Marina and Eillah so if you steal them you will die… MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**

**Riku's POV**

"GET UP!" I herd Marina yell.

I sat up slowly.

"What is it?" I yawned.

"Eillah's gone, a heartless took her!" She yelled. "NOW GET YOUR BUT OUTTA BED!"

Then I noticed Sango and Kagome trying to wake up the others.

"That's not haw you do it." Marina said walking over to them. "Let me show you…"

"THUNDER!" Marina yelled.

A lightning bolt came and struck the six sleeping boys.

"Miroku, InuYasha, Shippo, Sora, Donald, Goofy WAKE UP!" She yelled furiously.

InuYasha groaned. "Hell of a wake up call."

"Get out of bed, NOW!" She yelled.

The boys lazily stood up.

"What is it and can it wait till morning?" InuYasha asked.

"No! Because Eillah was captured! We have to help her!" She yelled again.

"What?" Shippo asked.

"She was captured!" Marina yelled.

"She doesn't seem like the type who could get captured." Shippo said.

"She was saving me." Marina said. "InuYasha, you're a dog, can't you sniff her out?"

"I'm not a dog, I'm a dog demon. And I haven't been around her long enough to get her sent." He said.

I thought for a moment. Then I ran into the other tent and looked in Eillahs' sleeping bag.

It was there!

"InuYasha!" I yelled coming back to his tent.

"This was Eillahs' favorite Ghost Hunters United keychain." I said holding out a keychain with a ghost on it and below it said 'G.H.U'. "You could use this to help find her."

InuYasha groaned then took the keychain. He sniffed it one time then sniffed the air.

"This way…" He said than ran off.

"Hey! Wait!" I yelled running after him.

Everyone else followed, including Sora, who still had the arrow in his sleeve.

**With Sesshomaru and Eillah…**

**Eillah's POV**

We where still walking. I don't know where.

Rin was humming a made up song.

"Rin," I said and she stopped humming.

"What is it, Eillah?" She asked.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru is looking for a powerful demon named Naraku." She answered.

I stopped walking, my mouth wide open.

Rin looked back, "Is something wrong?"

"I thought you where going to help me find my friends…" I said.

"You don't honestly thing someone such as Lord Sesshomaru would help a human like you, do you?" Jaken said.

"You don't honestly think that just because he's there I won't punch you in the face, do you?" I said sarcastically.

"Please don't hurt master Jaken." Rin said.

I looked at her and smiled.

"Don't worry." I said. "But if he says something like that again I can't ensure that I won't."

Sesshomaru just kept walking, not caring about the treats I gave his follower.

"Will you please help me?" I asked him.

He kept walking.

I thought for a moment then I got an idea. "If you help me find my friends, I'll show you where this Naraku guy is."

Sesshomaru stopped walking and turned to face me.

"You know where he is?" He asked.

I nodded. "But first you must help me."

"… Very well…" He said.

"You better not be lying human." Jaken warned.

**Back with everyone else…**

**Marina's POV**

"Are you ever going to take that arrow out of your shirt, Sora?" Riku asked.

I giggled. "He can't, only I can."

"Than PLEASE take the arrow out." Sora begged.

"Ok, fine…" I said.

I went up to him and pulled the arrow out.

"Just don't expect me to sew your sleeve." I said noticing the gigantic hole in his sleeve.

"Hurry up, I can smell Eillah. She's nearby." InuYasha said.

InuYasha sniffed the air.

He growled. "I smell Sesshomaru too."

"Who's he?" I asked.

"InuYasha's older brother." Kagome said. "They hate each other."

"Oh…" I said.

InuYasha started running again.

"Wait up!" I yelled.

"Marina?" Yelled a voice in the distance.

'Eillah!' I thought.

"Eillah?" I yelled back.

"Found her!" InuYasha yelled.

We all ran to where InuYasha went.

There she was, but there was a Man, a toad, a two headed lizard horse and a girl with her.

"Eillah!" I yelled running up and hugging her.

"You're… choking… meeeee…" She said.

"It's just good to see you." I said letting go. "Who are they?"

"That would be InuYasha's older brother…" Kagome said.

"Have you forgotten our deal, human?" The toad said.

Eillah sighed. "Let's go…"

"Where are you going?" Sora asked.

"We went through a lot of trouble to find you." I said.

**Flashback**

"_Hey! Wait!" I yelled running after him._

_Everyone else followed, including Sora, who still had the arrow in his sleeve._

_**13 ½ seconds later…**_

"_Found her!" InuYasha yelled._

_We all ran to where InuYasha went._

**End Flashback**

"Don't worry, you can come too." Eillah said.

"Come where?" Riku asked.

"I made a deal with Sesshomaru, now I have to show him where a guy named Naraku is." She said.

"YOU KNOW WHERE NARAKU IS?" InuYasha yelled.

Eillah nodded. "That's right."

InuYasha's mouth dropped open.

**After much walking…**

Kagome and Sango clued me in on who Naraku is.

"This is it…" Eillah said.

We stood in front of a large building. It was very dark and gloomy.

Since the guards where dead, nothing was stopping us from entering.

Well, at least that's what I thought.

Suddenly, a woman on a feather came out of the clouds.

"Kagura, so Naraku is here." InuYasha said.

The one known as Kagura got out a fan.

I stood confused for a second then she attacked. Using her fan to create an attack that knocked most of us back. InuYasha and Sesshomaru remained standing.

"Rin, are you ok?" Eillah asked, going over to a small girl.

She had been knocked unconscious during the attack.

The toad walked over to her with the lizard horse. "I'll stay here with Rin, you go ahead." He said.

"Ok…" Eillah said then stood up.

Riku, Sora, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Donald, Goofy and I did the same.

"InuYasha, you go ahead, Me, Sango and Kirara will take care of Kagura." Miroku said.

"And I'll help the little girl and keep an eye on Miroku so he doesn't try anything." Shippo said.

"Ok." I said approvingly.

InuYasha ran with all of us inside.

"Hey!" Kagura yelled.

Songo threw her huge boomerang at her, drawing her attention.

Inside, Eillah led us to where she herd them talking.

"This is it, but there's no door…" Eillah said.

"It's a barrier," InuYasha said. "Disguised as a wall."

InuYasha drew his sward, only now it was red.

He slashed at the fake wall, making it shatter.

We ran past it and came into a big, dark chamber.

I turned to the right and gasped.

There was a huge demon thing with a man in the middle.

"Naraku…" InuYasha growled.

"That _thing_ is Naraku?" I asked shocked.

His gaze fell upon me. He pointed to me, too.

"You are the one Ansem wants…" He said.

"Who me?" I asked.

A tentacle thing I guess he uses as a hand came towards me.

I got my bow and arrows out and shot at him. An aura of light surrounding it.

When it hit, Naraku grunted in pain.

Just as I thought…

"You sold your soul to Ansem for new dark powers, didn't you?" I asked him.

This irritated him.

"Donald, use lighting!" I instructed him.

He did as I commanded and used lighting magic on him.

He grunted in pain again.

"Goofy!" I yelled tossing him a golden shield with a sward and a white wing on it.

"Eillah!" I yelled tossing her a white necklace.

"Enough!" Naraku said.

A tentacle extended to me, I had to give Sora something quick. I threw him a keychain right before he grabbed me.

"Don't just stand there, DO SOMETHING!" I yelled.

Just then, an arrow with a pink-white aura came and pierced Naraku's tentacle hand, thing…

He immediately dropped me but InuYasha jumped up and caught me.

"Thanks." I said as he put me down

Kagome fired another arrow at Naraku. Donald used lightning magic. Eillah, Goofy, Sora and Riku all began to attack.

After a while, because I'm bored of typing and/or too lazy to type the rest, Naraku got angry.

"ENOUGH!" He yelled.

Eight white tentacle things came and grabbed us all. Once they had caught us, it began to spread over our bodies like a cocoon.

"WHAT IS THIS?" I yelled in shock.

The cocoon thing kept spreading. I began to panic.

I struggled but it kept growing. It had consumed my body and was about to cover my head when a quick movement caused the tentacle thing to break, sending me falling… AGAIN!

I was caught (Again) in mid air, by no other than Sesshomaru. When he set me down, he used his sward to cut the cocoon open in the front.

"Thank you." I said standing up.

He just jumped and got the next person.

A tentacle thing came for him but I shot it with a light arrow.

I continued to save him and myself from the tentacle things until he had saved everyone, letting InuYasha fall though.

With him helping us, we bet Naraku in an epic battle I'm to lazy to type right now…

Naraku fell to the ground, dead.

Behind him was the keyhole.

Sora raised his key blade, that was gold and white because of the keychain I gave him, and locked the world.

We said our goodbyes to everyone then headed to a new world. But unbeknownst to us, we where not alone…

**Authors mindless ramblings…**

**Ooh! Who is following them, or what if following them? Which world will they go to next? Where the hell did Marina get all that stuff she gave everyone in the battle against Naraku? IT'S A MYSTERY! That wont be solved for 2 days because IM GOING TO KNOTTS! YIPPIE! Review or be stabbed by my arsenal of knives! MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**V Push me for good luck! V**


	9. Wha?

**Chapter nine: Wha?**

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or some crap like that. **

**Claimer**

**But I do own Marina and Eillah so if you steal them you will die… MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**

**Marina's POV**

We where flying. We had been flying for the past five hours! Still no new world…

I sighed. "This is taking forever…"

"Nonsense, it's only been FIVE HOURS!" Eillah said in an aggravated tone.

"I'm going as fast as I can." Donald said.

"There's no speed limit, cant you go faster?" Riku asked.

"I can't unless everyone's seated. Sora, stop asking me if we're there yet and sit down!" Donald said.

"Fine…" Sora said and sat in his seat.

Donald pulled a leaver and the ship rocketed forward.

Three seconds passed and Donald pulled the leaver again, slowing the ship down.

"We're here." Donald said.

"That's it, it could have taken ten minutes but Sora was standing up?" Eillah said.

"Uh… Sorry…" Sora said.

Eillah put on her gloves.

"Eillah!" I yelled, Sora smiled. "I wanna hurt him." I said.

Sora's smile faded.

"Can we just go to the world already?" Riku asked.

"Riku's right, we'd better go lock the world quick." Goofy said.

"Ok, prepare for landing." Donald said.

Donald landed us is two minutes flat.

"Ok. We landed. NOW PLEASE GET ME OUT OF THIS STRAIGHT JAKET!" Riku yelled.

"You know why we had to put you in that." I said.

"So I wouldn't try to land and crash the ship." Riku sighed.

"Right." I said unbuckling the jacket.

Riku got it off and stretched.

"God, that was uncomfortable." Riku said.

"Well, don't go crazy and crash the ship and I won't put you in that anymore." I said.

"Deal…" He said shaking my hand.

We all walked off the ship.

I looked around, nothing out of the ordinary.

Suddenly, a glowing flying animal thing flew by.

"GHOST!" Eillah yelled, and then jumped up and down.

"Where did I put the straight jacket?" I asked sarcastically.

Another glowing flying thing flew by, this time it looked like a boy in a black and white jumpsuit.

"I'm weirded out…" Sora said.

"No kidding…" Riku said.

"You may need this, Sora." Eillah said tossing him the G.H.U keychain. "Seems appropriate for a world with ghosts."

"Um, Goofy, Donald… Maybe you should stay in the ship. This world doesn't seem to have dog or duck creatures. No offence." I said.

"Ok…" The two said and headed back into the ship.

"You know, Eillah, you may come in handy in this world. You are a ghost hunter… I never thought I would say that with a straight face." I said.

"Hey! And, thanks… I think?" She said.

"It's fun to do that to you." I said.

"Uh… Thank you?" She said.

I lighted a bit.

"Hey." A woman in a green jumpsuit came up to us as we walked onto a sidewalk.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Shouldn't you kind be in school?" The woman asked suspiciously.

"Oh, Uh…" Eillah said.

"Where new, we, uh, just got here. But it's only for about a week, and then we have to leave." I said.

"Ok." She said. "Do you have a place to stay?"

"Oh, no we don't." I said.

"Oh, you should stay with me!" She said excitedly.

"Maddie!" A man in orange jumpsuit said running up. He was also carrying a large gun. "I almost caught that ghost."

"You're ghost hunters?" Eillah asked.

"Yes, we are." The woman referred to as Maddie said.

"So am I!" Eillah said.

"Here, Jack. Have a cookie." Maddie said giving him a cookie. "What a coincidence." She said to Eillah.

"Cool! So can we see your house?" Eillah asked.

"Of course." Maddie said.

They led us down the sidewalk.

**Author's mindless ramblings…**

**I'm so tricky, Posting at 11:59. I technically did post on the 21st so you guys can't be mad! HAHA! Did you like the new chappie? Yes, Hallie, It's the DP. REVIW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! YAY! This is fun!**

V PUSHIE! PUSHIE! V


	10. MY COOKIE

**Chapter ten: MY COOKIE!**

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or some crap like that. **

**Claimer**

**But I do own Marina and Eillah so if you steal them you will die… MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**

**LOOK! Its chapter ten! Yeah! This is great! I cannot believe that its chapter ten! THIS IS SO FLIPPIN GREAT! Oh, sorry. I don't know what came over me. Oh well, TWNTH CHAPTER! Enjoy, and REVIEW OR I WILL CUTT OFF YOUR SKIN AND FEAST UPON YOUR BLOOD AND INNERDS! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm done… You can come back to the computer now; you don't have to continue to hide behind the couch.**

**Eillah's POV**

We arrived at the Fenton's house at around two o' clock in the afternoon. I couldn't wait to see all their high tech ghost hunting equipment. This is so awesome! Any way, there was a big metal thingy on top of their house. There was also a big sign that said "Fenton works" and was pointing towards the house. I kinda figured that was their house from that. It was a nice sized house that hopefully had a laboratory with ghost hunting equipment! I LOVE GHOST HUNTING EQUIPTMENT! Incase you couldn't tell before.

"I love your house." Marina said to the Fenton's.

"Thank you, I'm glad to see kids with such good manners." Mrs. Fenton said.

"It's like looking at a younger version of Jazz." Mr. Fenton added.

The Fenton's took us inside and gave us a tour: They showed us the kitchen, living room, upstairs; their son Danny's room, their daughter Jazz's room, their room and then they took us to the basement.

"HOLY FUGDE BUCKETS, IT'S A LAB!" I yelled out.

"Yes, this is where we keep all our ghost hunting equipment." Mr. Fenton said.

I squealed. "This is so cool!"

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go upstairs and bake some more cookies." Mrs. Fenton said.

"Can I help?" Marina asked her.

"Sure." She said and they walked upstairs.

"I'm going to do some important work down here." Mr. Fenton said.

"CAN I HELP?" I screamed.

"Sure! I can always use the help of a fellow ghost hunter." He said and we went to work.

Sora and Riku sat down, slurping soda, and watched us.

**Marina's POV**

A half hour later we had already cooked one batch of cookies and where about to put some more in the oven.

"Could you do this for me while I went to the bathroom?" Mrs. Fenton asked me.

"Sure." I said putting cookie dough on a tin foil lined pan.

After she went into the bathroom, I heard a sound like a door opening.

"Is that cookies?" Some boy asked in a different room.

He walked into the kitchen and saw me.

"Mom? Why is there a strange person cooking in our house?" He yelled.

A moment later, Mrs. Fenton came back.

"Oh, Danny. This is…" She began to say.

"Princess Marina." I finished curtsying.

"Princess?" They both asked in unison.

"Oh, I didn't tell you?" I said.

"Well, this is Danny." Mrs. Fenton said.

"Glad to meet you." I said holding out my hand to him.

"You too." He said shaking my hand.

I looked at him my head tilted to one side.

'Oh well…' I thought.

"Danny, I don't think that's…" Mrs. Fenton said.

"No its ok." I said. "It's no big deal. I don't mind. Besides, I don't want special treatment. I'm like everyone else. I should be treated the same as everyone else."

'Wow, I am really lying here. I don't think there people are angels.' I thought.

"Marina and her friends are staying here for a week. Make them feel at home." Mrs. Fenton said.

'In my case feeling at home isn't that great.' I thought remembering Ansem's castle.

"Friends?" He said questionably.

"Yes, would you like to meet them?" I asked.

**In the laboratory**

"Danny, I would like you to meet Eillah, a ghost hunter, Sora, my friend who seems to say the wrong thing at the wrong time all the time, and Riku, my boyfriend." I introduced.

"I don't say the wrong thing at the wrong time!" Sora argued.

"How does the new invention look?" Mr. Fenton said.

"It looks like a piece of crap." Sora said.

Everyone stared at him.

"What?" He asked.

"See what I mean?" I asked Danny.

"Unfortunately." He replied.

A 'ding' went off in the kitchen.

"Who wants cookies?" Mrs. Fenton asked.

Sora raced up the stares followed by Mr. Fenton. Then Eillah ran fast and hard to get one.

"MY COOKIE!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

We all went upstairs to see…

"EILLAH!" I scolded.

She was beating the crap out of Sora and Mr. Fenton for a cookie.

I ran up and hit her in the back of the head.

"Knock it off, Eillah. There are plenty of cookies for ALL of us." I said.

"MY COOKIE!" She yelled again.

I moaned. She would never get over it. I got a soda and started slurping. It was actually funny seeing them kill each other.

There was screaming going on outside. I didn't know why, but you could barely hear it over the fighting that Eillah, Mr. Fenton and Sora where doing over cookies.

Danny ran out the door and no one else noticed but me. I followed him.

He looked to the left and right and then yelled. "I'm goin ghost!"

A blue-white circle went over his body, changing his appearance. He now had white hair, glowing green eyes and was wearing a black hazmat suit. He floated off the ground.

I did a loud slurp of my soda.

He turned around and saw me.

"Uh, I'M A GHOST! FAER ME!" He said, pathetically I might add.

I slurped again. "Danny, I've seen WAY scarier stuff."

"You know it's me?" He asked.

"Yep, but don't worry. I won't tell anyone." I reassured him.

"Ok, good." He said and flew off.

**Author's mindless apology…**

**GOD! I HAVENT UPDATED IN FOREVER! Oh, I'm soooooooo sorry! I don't want anything… Except nice REVIEWS! SO REVIEW OR DIE!**

**V Push the button and I won't hurt you with 12 inch sharp objects V**


	11. I just HAD to pick him up from school

**Chapter Eleven: I just HAD to pick him up from school**

**Marina's POV**

The next day was nice, the sun was shining. The birds where chirping. Eillah was killing Jack and Sora over a cookie. Everything was as it should be. Danny had gone to school earlier. It was three o' clock now. Mrs. Fenton was downstairs working on something. She came up about ten minutes after.

"Marina, maybe you would like to go meet Danny at his school. You can meet his friends too." Mrs. Fenton suggested.

"Ok, I'd love to." I answered.

I went and got everyone, just incase of a heartless attack. I pried Eillah away from a cookie and we left. Mrs. Fenton had been kind enough to give us a map of Amity Park. We followed the road down to Casper High. Danny was outside talking to his friends after the bell rang. One of his friends looked like a geek the other looked like a Goth girl. I saw Danny first and waved to him, the others noticed him to and we went over.

"Hi Danny." I said.

"Uh, Danny, who are these people?" The Goth asked.

"Oh, these are the people staying at my house. I told you about them, remember?" Danny said.

"Why is that girl dressed so freaky." The geek said gesturing to me and what I was wearing.

"Hey!" I said. What does he have against the traditional Angel's Haven dress? Only the royal family may wear it! And this cloak is black cashmere! Ugh! Geeks!

"Oh, By the way. Tucker, Sam. I would like you to meet Eillah, Sora, Riku and Princess Marina." Danny Introduced. "Princess Marina, Riku, Sora and Eillah, I would like you to meet Sam and Tucker."

"Danny, I told you I don't need to be treated differently, Call me Marina." I said.

"Wait, you're a Princess? Uh- I was just kidding with the dressed freaky thing." Tucker said.

"You're a princess?" Came a voice from behind me.

"Yes? Who wants to know?" I said turning to face a preppy Mexican looking girl.

"Oh my gosh! You have to hang out with me and my friends!" The girl said.

"I don't really want-"

"GREAT! My name's Paullina, I am the most popular girl… anywhere!" She said as she dragged me over to a bunch of popular people.

"Hey. This girl's a princess!" The girl known as Paullina said.

They all started talking at once so I really couldn't keep up with what they where saying. I just nodded and pretended that I could actually understand them. It wasn't long before I was ready to kill them because of this.

'Ok, Idea. Need an Idea. Kill them! No… I got it!' I thought to myself as I pretended to be interested in the popular people.

I somehow got out of the ring of annoying popular people and grabbed the collars' of Eillah and Sora's shirts, pulling them in front of me.

"Listen, I have to go now, and if you fallow me my bodyguards will end up having to beat the shit out of you, ok, BYE!" I said and ran off.

The popular people stood there as Eillah cracked her knuckles and glared at them threateningly. Sora stood there smiling witch didn't scare them at all bet Eillah definitely did. They all backed off and continued doing what they where before.

I ran until I came to the other side of the building, leaned against the wall and fell, exhausted, to the ground.

"God, I wish I could just fly…" I muttered quietly to myself.

A few moments later my friends came around and found me.

"They won't be bothering us anytime soon." Eillah informed.

"Thank god!" I said.

"So now what do you want to do?" Riku asked us.

Sora shrugged. Both Eillah and I shrugged too.

"We could… hang out at the mall or something." Tucker said taking note that Eillah and I are girls and to his knowledge single. Boy was he in for it…

"Sure, why not?" I said not knowing he would try to hit on me.

**At the mall**

I satslurping a slushie I got at the food court.Riku sat by me as usual, he had a soda instead and we all sat there.

"So, Marina." Tucker started. "When?"

"When what?" I asked.

"When do you get your halo, because you are surely an angel." He said.

Riku's grip on his soda tightened until the paper cup broke in two. The reminisce of his soda spilling onto the table.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? I'M NOT AN ANGEL!" I yelled not getting that that was a pick up line.

"Dude, she's my girlfriend." Riku said as calmly as he could manage through girded teeth.

Tucker laughed nervously for a moment pushing his seat as far away from the enraged teen as possible.

"I'm gonna go get some food." Eillah and Sora said in unison, then Raced to the cookie place.

"And I'm going to have a very violent talk with Tucker." Riku said dragging Tucker off in another direction.

"I suppose I'll go to the bathroom." I said standing up and turning around.

After I took one step, Danny started to whisper to Sam.

"Sam, yesterday there weren't any ghosts." He whispered.

"Then what where there?" She questioned quietly.

"I dunno, they where little creepy black things." And as he whispered that I spit out the slushie I was slurping.

"Heartless." I mumbled and ran to get everyone and warn them.

"SORA, EILLAH!" I yelled racing after the cookie insane people.

"Heartless are here! We're in danger!" I told them franticly.

And speak of the devil, three dozen appeared.

I ran to get Riku before they did, and managed to get to him in time.

I told him of the danger and he nodded and prepared his Soul Eater. I also got out my bow and magical arrows and prepared them for battle. We raced over to the heartless that Eillah and Sora already began to destroy and helped them out. By the time we had wiped out five, at least twenty came in its place. Just like before we had been boxed into a tight circle and there was no chance of winning. But then the unexpected happened.

Simultaneous gunshots fired killing a row of heartless, then more gunshots and more dead heartless. With this help, we where able to destroy the heartless easily.

We all turned around, anxious to meet our new ally.

A blonde haired girl with a pistol in one hand stood there.

"Hi, I'm Tina."

**Authors MINDLESSNESS… and rambling…**

**BUM BUM BUMM! Ooh! A new girl! Where did she come from, why was she there, AND MOST IMPORTANTLY! Did Sora and Eillah ever get their cookies? WHO KNOWS? I DOOO! . Well, SORRY for the LONG wait. I have been kept at the Evil Asylum for kids not out of collage as of yet. AKA school. (Sigh) I HATE school! Well, this would be a good time to review! REVIEW OKKKKK!**

**V REEEVVIIIEEEWWW V**


	12. Totaly awesome chapter EXTENDED!

**DO NOT FRET! I LIVE, well. Actually I'm a dark vampire demon female warrior of the night but… I LIVE! And so does this story! So I expect some reviews for my evilness. EVILNESS! Also. I have no idea what POV to put this chapter in so there will be no POV. Don't like it, too bad. Tell me what you think about the whole no POV thing so I can decide if I did a good job or what because I am concidering writeing a compleately no POV fic. REVIW OR I SHALL PUT THE WRATH OF MY 3 BLACK CATS UPON YOU! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Breaks POV sign in half and continues my story**

The girl had blonde hair and dull green eyes. She wore a plain white tee-shirt and jeans.

"Who are you?" Marina asked.

"I just told you, I'm Tina." Tina said putting her gun back into a holder that looked like it was designed just for her and the gun.

"Ok, Where did you come from?" Marina asked again. Not understanding what Tina was trying to say.

"Let me put it this way; I'm Warrior Tinashal of Angel's Heaven, strongest and most cunning of the other warriors." Tina introduced.

"You mean THE Tinashal? The greatest warrior we EVER had?" Marina asked, now in recognition.

"PLEASE call me Tina." She said. "I hate Tinashal, No Idea why my parents named me that."

"But, I don't get it." Marina began. "You're an angel of light, you where killed by Ansem."

"Well, let me explain." Tina stated, "Yes: We where all killed but Ansem knew that if he allowed our sprits to go free we would just go to the real heaven so he captured us and forced us to linger on."

Marina nodded, knowing her uncle. That is exactly what he'd do. And let Tina continued.

"The process of binding our souls to the world also stripped us of our wings, making us just human souls. And when we where captured, we found our dead queen. Waiting for us and she had already formed a plan." Tina went on explaining.

"Mom? Queen Camille?" Marina asked already knowing the answer.

Tina nodded and began further explain her predicament.

"Since I had been the greatest and most trusted warrior, she chose me for her plan. My mission is to guard you, Princess Marina. You hold more power than you know and Ansem found this out. Having power as great as yours would greatly improve his army but I you found out you could use it against him. But the power resides deep in your heart and I fear he may have destroyed the chances of you unlocking your power by destroying your wings. The power is of the Twilight Princess, and if you weren't a twilight angel that could lead to incapability for unleashing it." Tina explained.

"But, I am confused," Marina said. "If you where killed then how are you here?"

"Well, uh… Your mother might have broken one of her own rules." Tina said.

"Witch one?" Marina pressed.

"Uh… I was resurrected…" Tina said and flinched as if waiting for a bomb to go off in front of her.

"WHAT!" Was Marina's response. "Resurrection is FORBIDDEN MAGIC!"

"That's why she had to choose wisely in resurrecting me. She will be resting for a week." Tina said trying to make it seem less illegal: It wasn't working.

"But, it's, ILEGAL! Even if she IS dead! THE RULES STILL APLY!" Marina screamed.

A moment later, Marina realized something **_very_** important.

She turned to face Tucker, Danny and Sam

**Ok, I was gonna make this the end of the chapter but I'll keep going cuz I luv you guys.**

**Just… Go downstairs, make and eat dinner (or order it). Make/order desert, watch TV for a half hour and there's your suspense. **

"What?" Tucker said.

"Are?" Sam said.

"You?" Danny Finished.

Suddenly, our gummi ship crashed through the roof and Donald and Goofy stepped out.

"Sora! You forgot your extra pair of underwear!" Goofy yelled.

"GOOFY!" Sora said, embarrassed.

"Marina, you didn't answer the- IS THAT A TALKING DOG MONSTER?" Danny screeched.

"Surprise?" Marina said smiling meekly.

"I probably shouldn't have said all that, huh?" Tina asked.

"Ya think?" Eillah shot back.

"C'mon, I didn't know." Tina said defensively.

"Ok, guys. I think I owe them an explanation." Marina said noting the looks of shock in the faces of Sam and Danny. Tucker although, had a look of terror because Riku was about to kill him because of what he had said to Marina earlier.

"Look, I am Princess Marina of Angel's Heaven, The world in which I live, and I am the only Twilight angel left. Ansem is and evil over lord who over through my father, his brother, to apparently, get hold of some unknown power I posses to make him more powerful and we must destroy Ansem and get my kingdom back before he engulfs all the worlds into darkness and chaos." Marina said gasping after her run on sentence.

The three looked at me with wide-eyed stares of disbelief.

"I know it sounds crazy but it's the truth." Marina said.

There was no reply. Then I noticed that Eillah and Sora weren't swooning over a cookie and Riku wasn't trying to beet up Tucker anymore. Everything was frozen. Then I heard a sound from behind me.

"Who's there?" Marina asked.

A portal opened in front of here and a man wearing a purple cape came through.

"Hello, my name is Clockwork. I am here to give you a warning." He said reverting to a younger version on himself.

"You are being hunted by a powerful ghost named Vladimir Plasmius." It began. "The Ansem you speak of has employed several villains of several worlds to capture of kill you if necessary."

"Go on." Marina urged.

"This ghost now has control over the heartless monsters as well as many ghosts to do his bidding. It will be difficult to beat him so I have a gift for you." He stated, pulling out a medallion. "This is a special time medallion; witch will let you control time but only in this world. Once you leave its power will fade and you can not use it any longer, but it my prove useful to you in a difficult situation."

"Thank you, Clockwork." She stuttered examining the immense power she now held in her hand. She put it over her head and around her neck.

Clockwork nodded. "Time in." He said then vanished into his portal.

"No way!" Danny yelled.

She truly began to wonder if he had herd then he added, "You're an angel?"

**Author's mindless ramblings…**

**Ok, hope you liked it! I did the best I could and it is now 1 am… sertdfyughiojpdjfgjfhddfhgj (Head pops off keyboard) Wha? REVIEW!**


	13. Authors note

**-Authors Note-**

**Dear Readers**

**I have been playing Kingdom Hearts 2 and I have noticed that it has wiped the plot to oblivion. BUT maybe I could save it with some reworking and such. It may take a while but you have been waiting forever anyway so it won't kill you. That or it is completely destroyed and I should just give up. So you the readers should tell me what I should do! This note does not count for my friends who don't know what is going on and are being supportive even though you haven't even played the game. (PS I lurv you guys) So tell me if I should try to find a way to bring the plot out of oblivion or if I should give up and stop wasting time. Thank you for being good patient readers. Have a cookie. (Cookies for all)**

**Love FMO**

**-Authors Note-**

**-Teaser you will see if you want me to continue-**

"What did you say?" Marina asked.

"Listen, it would be safer…" Riku explained.

"'Safer'? I don't believe this!" Marina said turning away from him.

"Marina, listen…"

"Whatever, I'm done listening to you."

She walked out the door and closed it behind her before he could say anything else.

Marina came down the steps to where Tina and Eillah where waiting for her.

"What he say?" Eillah asked.

Marina stomped angrily past them before turning and saying, "We're leaving."

"Ok, I'll get Sora and-" Tina began but Marina cut her off.

"Forget about them. We're going alone."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Eillah tried.

"Who cares, let's get outta here." Marina turned around again and exited through the front door.

Eillah and Tina looked at each other confused.

"Coming?"

"Right!" Tina ran after her.

Eillah stood another moment before following.

**-End Teaser-**


End file.
